


The Finer Things

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers: 3x19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Oswald wants the finer things





	The Finer Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble prompt: silk sheets

Growing up poor but living in an old dusty manor meant that while Oswald wanted the finer things, he couldn't afford them. He would always remember how the kids at school would make fun of his worn clothes and he vowed to be a rich man one day.

Now, he was surround by priceless art, but his eyes were drawn to the bed in front of him. Ed was naked and laying on silk sheets. The green silk made his skin look like pale marble.

Oswald took off his clothes and stood there naked as Ed stared at him like he was some kind of puzzle.

He hobbled over to the bed and joined Ed. He captured Ed's lips with his own and groaned as Ed's hands came up and gripped Oswald's shoulders.

Ed's hands moved up and down Oswald's back.

Ed's body was warm under him and he felt his own cock harden.

Oswald moved his head and kissed and nuzzled Ed's neck. His skin was salty and soft.

He moved down Ed's body and Ed hissed as Oswald sucked on one of his nipples until it was hard.

'Oh... oh... Oswald!'

Oswald just grinned. 'Do you like that, Ed?'

'Call me Riddler.'

'Whatever you want... Ed,' Oswald said because it was fun to wind Ed up sometimes.

Ed just rolled his eyes.

He moved down Ed's body and Ed's hard cock was in front of his face. It was thin and long, the tip was a deep ruby red. Oswald licked the underside from root to tip and Ed moaned as his hips bucked up.

He moved down and sucked Ed's balls into his mouth. He licked the balls several times and then released them. He moved up to the cock and swirled his tongue around the head. Salty pre-come sat on his tongue.

'Oh... oh... yes!' Ed exclaimed as he gripped Oswald's hair and pulled. The sharp pain made Oswald even harder.

He sucked on the cock head and Ed's hips bucked up again. Oswald took more and more of the cock into his mouth until the entire shaft was in his mouth. Several times he moved his head up and down.

Ed moaned and groaned above him. 

'Oswald... I'm going to... I'm going to...' Ed said as his grip on Oswald's tightened.

Oswald lowered his head and took the entire shaft into his mouth and his mouth was filled with salty come as Ed came.

Once Ed had come down from his orgasm, Oswald released his cock and got up on his knees. He stroked his own hard cock and came, spattering Ed's stomach with come.

'Come here,' Ed said as he reached for Oswald.

Oswald moved up Ed's body and collapsed on top of him. As Ed embraced him, they kissed.

Oswald grinned as he buried his nose into Ed's neck.

Oswald had alway wanted the finer things and he had the finest man in Gotham, but more importantly Ed finally loved him back.


End file.
